bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Takara
Takara is an Arrancar of Las Noches. Appearance Human Her skin shimmered goldish dusk and her eyes the strangest color, one of blue and one of violet, while dark hair cascaded around her body to her hips, held back from her Elvin face by a crown of gold, beads, feather, and cloth. Dressed in a a mismatch of sewn and tied cloth, rope, and gold, her feet shod the same and her entire body littered with gold and precious gems. She had the long ears of an elf and her eyes slanted like a cat's. A long cloth headdress held her many small braids and mass of hair from her face in an intricate mess of beauty. Gold and precious gems dangled from ears, neck, wrists, waist, and ankles. Plus Her skin and eyes shimmered gold while her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders to her hips. Her body was a curvy form of light and dark that was even prettier then her human form. Dressed in a flowing black gown, she had a small gold crown that held her hair off her face in an intricate twining of delicate gold. Diamonds and rubies dangled from the crown around the shape of her face. With skin that actually shown as though covered in gold, she was a captivating sight... until she turned evil. Hollow She was a smaller hollow in comparison to most, about the size of a human house trained cat, and standing on four feet instead of two like one as well. With powerful legs and a powerful jaws that she use to rip flesh from other Hollows, she didn't waste much time trying to become a Gillian compared to most Hollows. She did not want to stay in the powerless body gifted to her after the rotting of the chain that had held her to the earth and decided to eat the weaker hollows that found their way into her path. Gillian Huge monster Hollows at least 2-6 stories tall, easily dwarfing even the largest standard Hollow. They have a white mask with an elongated nose. Their bodies are covered from their head to their feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around their neck is a row of thin white spikes. They have large, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages. They have large white hands with long, sharp, white nails, but they are commonly hidden within their cloak, rarely revealed even in combat. They have long tongues capable of breaking a fellow Hollow's mask. Adjuchas Much like her Hollow form, she was back on four feet instead of two. Only this time she was much bigger, around the size of a larger then average dog - about waist size for an average sized male. With an even more powerful jaw she could use to rip out the throats of anything around her, she ascended threw the ranks as fast as she could and as brutally as possible. Another thing she gained from her change, was the odd eyes she'd once held as a human - the right eye of blue and the purple of violet. Her mask - which was before the white mask with an elongated nose of the Gillan - has reverted to the hyena like form of her previous - Hollow - form. The ears of the mask with swirling patterns, the three holes up the center of her "nose" and the patterning around her eyes. There is no lower half to the mask - it stops at her nose and goes no further - and leaves her jaw and lower mouth bare from covering. Her entire body - instead of looking "muscly" as her Hollow form - looks to be covered by some sort of bone like substance that protects the more vulnerable underside and flesh of her Adjuchas form. Vasto Lorde Extremely small Hollows, roughly the same size as a human, with eyes of red on black and swallow, dead skin that looks to be stitched together by a mad scientist, she is no longer exquisite but terrifying. She now has hair that tangles around her feet like thread, blood soaked and torn rags adorn her body like some kind of hollow representation of the old her. Her hands now look like long, skinny mockery's of themselves, and her fingernails have seemingly merged with the skin to create some kind of weird, misshapen claw of horror. She no longer looks like the beautiful gypsy that made men stop and gape as she danced past. Now she is the witch that her parents would tell of to keep their children in line. Arrancar With skin like ash and eyes of the purest amber, Takara is not someone to mess with in any form, but now that she has finally cracked her mask she is truly terrifying. She no longer looks like a twisted form of the voodoo dolls she once played with as a child, but now looks like the witch doctor of old her family would once whisper of with fear in their eyes and terror in their hearts so many years ago. Starting with her face, she no longer holds the eyes that made those around her wonder if she truly was cursed, but now is the proud owner of the coldest amber eyes, ones that have been known to freeze a foe in place or burn like dry ice. She hold two streaks that trail below her eyes and over her nose in an almost seductive manner that draws eyes to high cheeks and a stunning face, even in all it's cold beauty. She has a mouth that would be beautiful whether freshly kissed, or freshly kissed by the blood of her enemies. Her cracked hollow mask is much like a polluted version of the crown she once wore as a Plus, and the beaded scarves and various headdresses she would wear as a human. A large medallion looking piece - the broken piece of mask that is left - sits in the center of her forehead and is held in place by straps that encircle the crown of her head and is hidden beneath her dark fall of her. Most often you can find Takara dressed in brown leather pants and short that cling to her curvacious form. The pant leg on her right leg goes down for enough to tuck into her knee high leather boots with the knee and shin gaurds, but her right pant leg was long ago ripped and she decided that sewing a couple of pieces of spare leather to hold the ramining bit to her leg was best. It only reaches to about half way down her thigh on the outside and barely down her inner thigh. Her top is made of the same material and bares a stomach that holds a delicate marking across it - right above the belly button - and has chris-crossing straps to hold it in place. The entire thing acutally, is held in place with belts or chris-crossing straps of either leather or red material. When not in her "every day" garb, she sticks to a very unique form of "battle attire". On top is a simple piece of rawhide material that covers her chest and her right shoulder. The other arm is left completely bare, as is her stomach and around her entire waist. On her right shoulder is a leather Spaulder with white feathers tipped in blood sewn onto and designs meant to terrify her enemy. This goes down into a glove of sorts that is made of fur and tipped with three giant metal claws that connect to the fingers of her hand. Around her waist is a skirt of faded buckskin that looks ravaged and is held together by a linked belt of metal and a few straps of buckskin. From the belt hangs what looks like some kind of tail and on her feet are boots made of fur held together by more leather straps while on her head sits a headdress of white feathers tipped in blood with a wooden face that sits right above her broken piece of Hollow Mask. Picture Above Personality Describe how your OC acts. Likes Dislikes History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also if you are able to use Cero. Zanpakutō (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: ? (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 2 name) Describe your second ability. (Ability 3 name) Describe your third ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional.